I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to article carriers for vehicles and more specifically relates to bicycle carriers for vehicles having plastic sheathed bumpers.
II. Brief Description of the Background Art
Bicycle carriers for vehicles generally are one of three general types including bumper mounted carriers, trunk lid mounted carriers and roof mounted carriers.
Bumper mounted carriers heretofore have been the most common type of bicycle carriers. A bumper mounted carrier is one which clamps onto the bumper of a vehicle generally by engaging the top and bottom edges of the bumper. Bumper mounted carriers are simple and effective but rely upon the bumper being a rigid member capable of supporting the weight of the carrier and any bicycles attached to the carrier. Bumper mounted carriers, if not properly designed or installed, may scratch the chrome plated bumper surface which could lead to corrosion of the bumper surface. A primary drawback to the bumper mounted carrier is the trend in the design of automobiles away from rigid chrome plated bumpers and toward plastic sheathed bumpers. Bumper mounted bicycle carriers cannot be attached to a plastic sheathed bumper since they generally lack positively engageable top and bottom surfaces and are not sufficiently rigid to support the weight of the carrier and bicycles.
One type of bicycle carrier which does not rely upon the existence of a conventional rigid bumper is a trunk lid mounted carrier. Trunk lid carriers are generally provided with suction cups or rubber feet which rest upon the trunk lid and a rack which is strapped to the perimeter of the trunk lid. Bicycles are generally laid flat on the trunk lid carrier. Some of the disadvantages of the trunk lid carrier are that buckles and straps must be removed from bicycles or they may damage the finish of the trunk lid. Any mishandling of a bicycle while loading or unloading from the carrier may result in denting or scratching the trunk lid. The trunk lid mounted carriers also tend to interfere with trunk usage, especially if the bicycles are on the carrier when access to the trunk is desired.
Another type of bicycle carrier which does not rely upon the existence of a rigid bumper is the roof mounted carrier wherein bicycles are secured in an inverted position. However, with roof mounted carriers it is generally difficult to lift the bicycles onto and off of the carrier. Also, there is a significant danger of damaging the car roof if the bicycle is dropped as it is being placed onto or removed from the roof mounted carrier. Roof mounted carriers also suffer from the disadvantage of excessive height which prevents cars having bicycles on the carrier from using garages or parking structures and passing under low hanging tree limbs or other reduced clearance areas.
These and other problems, disadvantages and limitations are overcome by Applicant's invention as will be understood after studying the following specification in view of the attached drawings.